


耳息

by Tago



Category: Hozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tago/pseuds/Tago
Summary: 这世上多的是伤敌八百自损一千的愚蠢事，性爱中也是如此。
Kudos: 23





	耳息

没有灵感是时有的事，就算将笔杆咬烂也无济于事。回归的准备期时间过得又快又熬人，直叫人心火躁郁。权顺荣拿着便当外卖进来时就看见李知勋在烦躁的撕草稿纸，制作人把自己蜷缩在椅子里，下巴尖搭在膝盖上，伸长了手臂掌心飘下一堆雪白的碎屑。那场景就好像猫咪探长身子挠逗猫棒，滑稽又可爱得让人忍俊不禁。他手边放着几支空了管的短效抑制针剂，后领露出半截白嫩的脖颈，腺体周围零星错落着注射痕迹。

又来了，权顺荣不着痕迹的叹气。

发情期也死犟着工作，又不愿意因抑制剂导致嗜睡，用短效药撑上几个小时，药效过了又反复注射。生着气的猫咪谁也不敢靠近，权顺荣一结束综艺行程就被弟弟们推着搡着送了过来，说是李知勋已经把自己关在工作室一整天没吃过东西了。空气中有稀薄的Omega信息素，是一种碳酸丧失后徒有甘甜的可乐味，他小心将便当放好，从背后搭住办公椅的椅背，顺时针一圈将人转了过来。生姜温和辛辣的味道激起了李知勋因药物迟钝的感官，他掀起眼皮自下而上的注视权顺荣，有些无措的动了动脚趾。

“为什么不吃饭？”

李知勋不自觉的撅起嘴唇，心虚的下意识小动作，一面却理不直气也壮的直了身子。

“没灵感，没心情。”

“撑不住为什么不打电话？”

权顺荣双臂搭在办公椅的扶手上，压下身子靠近他，把李知勋整个人环在了身前的小空间里。背后只有椅子，Alpha信息素几乎是密不透风的围住了他，生姜味有些呛，他吸了吸鼻子终于心虚的撇过了脑袋。

“不想打扰你工作，抑制剂用着难受。”

真是不会哭的孩子，没糖吃也不介意。

“短效药就好受了？”他咽下到了嘴边的脏话，低头亲了亲李知勋毛茸茸的脑袋。他放出的信息素足够让短效药失效了，无视了李知勋控诉的目光，权顺荣顺着他宽松的短裤摸了进去，捏了捏肉感紧实的大腿。

“要抱吗？”

温和的可乐咕嘟咕嘟的升腾起气泡，他满意的看到李知勋通红了眼眶，没两秒沉着嗓子颤巍巍的开口。

“要。”

他双手托着李知勋后腰，轻轻拍了拍，对方就心领神会伸长了两条白生生嫩藕似的腿绕上了权顺荣的腰。他边将李知勋抱起边扯着人裤腰松紧带把碍事的短裤脱掉，转了个身自己占据椅子。宽大的办公椅容纳两个人的重量居然没有往下沉，该说是质量太好还是李知勋太轻。

“多吃点饭，这么轻怎么生孩子。”

“去你妈的权顺荣，老子不生。”

李知勋有气无力的骂他，发情期的Omega没什么攻击性，也没什么拳打脚踢的兴致。他靠在权顺荣的胸膛前，被对方有力的心跳震得耳尖发红，他总是在莫名其妙的地方感受到Alpha的爱意。一个鲜活的灵魂连生命体征都在为你泵涌血液，他不是浪漫的诗人，不懂得描述这种美好，于是把它们都归结为权顺荣是爱他的。

当然，某大势男团成员身形显孕这种娱乐头条他还是不想看到的。

“我不生…！”

他再次发出了细如蚊的抗议，权顺荣一时只觉得他过分可爱，却隐约的也有些气恼。Alpha的追求大多相同，家，妻子，还有孩子。他的Omega处在受孕的好时机，却说不愿意与他共同哺育一个生命。好吧，也不是不能理解。权顺荣捏了捏他的臀肉，顺着股沟往下滑，指尖试探性的戳刺了一下泛着晶莹水光的穴口，在李知勋哼哼唧唧的声音中用力揉弄了两下送入两根手指。

发情期的Omega就是一只完熟饱满的软桃，不堪调戏逗弄，李知勋咬着食指指节，隐忍着喘息。他的身体对权顺荣的触碰过分敏感，又不愿展露过激反应的生理天性。谁也不知道他为什么和自己较劲，呻吟明明就在嘴边，又深呼吸着吞了下去。

“我不内射生殖腔，这么湿还夹那么紧，放松点。”

李知勋抬眼瞪他，那多半没什么威慑力，权顺荣手指勾着穴肉打转，往又湿又热的深处挤，戳到他浅而敏感的腔口，Omega立刻就软了腰，后背靠着冰凉的桌沿瑟瑟发着抖。他是没什么力气的，不然说什么他都要踹权顺荣一脚。

“嗯…你…能不能…哈啊…你能不能快点！”

他一松开咬着的手指就被权顺荣堵住了双唇，权顺荣舔咬着他的唇瓣诱导他亲吻。平日好强的Vocal队长意外是个纯情的家伙，除了天生敏感好欲的身子一点性技巧也无，与表现出傻白甜天真开朗性格的权顺荣仿佛极与极的对比差。

李知勋被亲得迷迷糊糊，腺体也发着烫，心里腹诽着网络上那些关于权顺荣纯情小王子天然小可爱之类的称号。再天然可爱他都是个Alpha，抛去舞台上的灼热态度私下里与生俱来的独占欲和领地意识在每个易感期都来势汹汹。李知勋甚至已经习惯了每个月那么几天权顺荣突如其来抱着他咬腺体的行为，说是圈地运动倒不如说是撕咬猎物。安安静静看着人的时候是名副其实的老虎，笑起来时又像翘起尾巴的大猫咪，仿佛他的身体里同时存在着热带与北极，真不知道权顺荣的狂热粉得知王子大人如同饿虎扑食般的行径后会有何感想。

怕不是会更狂热，权顺荣这该死的反转魅力，他首当其冲被迷得五迷三道。

他甚至为权顺荣湿得一塌糊涂，发情期的Omega会想些什么？无非是做爱与怀孕，他一面唾弃着这些本能，一面身体又叫嚣着被占有。好吧，还是舒服的，不然对不起那些床单和安全套。

他感到气竭，伸出手去推权顺荣的肩膀，吊胃口的事权顺荣没少做，欲望烧心烧肺的撩拨他，他甚至能感受到生殖腔口随着权顺荣手指的搅弄又湿漉漉的淋下一摊体液。李知勋觉得自己受不了了，他注射短效抑制剂不是为了让权顺荣折磨他的。

李知勋恶狠狠的咬了口权顺荣的舌尖，迫使对方结束了这个绵长的吻。他伸手去解权顺荣裤子的拉链，掏出将沉甸甸的性器撸了两把，他红了眼，语气又低又沉咬牙切齿。

“你他妈都硬了还不操我！”

可乐味的信息素随着他的话音剧烈蒸腾起来，Omega脆弱敏感的心理几乎压垮李知勋仅剩不多的尊严防线。他性渴得难受，他的Alpha却还按部就班的玩着前戏。

是魅力不够还是已经厌烦，猜疑一旦起了由头便没完没了的无限扩散。或许只是一瞬而已，但Omega甚至预想了自己的悲惨未来。情绪说来就来，攒得他心脏难受。李知勋委屈的皱眉，薄薄的眼睫上下一眨便零碎的落下泪来。

“不要哭不要哭！”

权顺荣慌里慌张吻去他的泪水，李知勋很少哭，为数不多的眼泪都留在了发情期。他实在是个贪心的家伙，总是希冀看到李知勋与面对他人不同，只在权顺荣面前才展现的神态。他的Omega不是善于表达的类型，即不会撒娇，也不会讨好。像个海胆浑身竖着尖刺，避免他人伤害自己，却又愿意为了爱人剖露柔软易碎的心脏。

呀，这么看自己简直是个混蛋？

权顺荣喜形于色，嘴角挑起的都是得逞的弧度。他又粘上去亲吻，追着李知勋的舌尖吮，来不及吞咽的唾液溢出了唇角，李知勋只感到大脑缺氧，迷糊糊缓不过劲来。偏偏权顺荣的手指还杵在穴里，稍稍一动就欲生欲死，真是世上最可恶的家伙。色欲冲昏头脑，他左手摁着权顺荣的肩膀抬起腰，脱离了作恶多端的手指，气鼓着腮帮右手猫抓似的又摸了两把小权hoshi。沾了前液的掌心又软又滑，权顺荣还来不及享受被服务的乐趣李知勋就看也不看一股脑坐了下去。

肉与肉激烈的摩擦令思绪有片刻的空白，权顺荣揽着他细腰的手下意识收紧。报应，真是报应不爽。室内一时只有喘息的声音，伤敌一百自损八千的后果就是李知勋也没好到哪去，他发出的呻吟绵长而又甜腻，一抬眼就对上了权顺荣惊喜又危险的目光。然而还不等他反应，权顺荣托着他的臀部轻轻抬起，又挺腰深深撞了进去。

“等…！等等！嗯…嗯…不行！”

他环着权顺荣的脖子被操得上气不接下气，死咬着下唇才不至于发出过于脸红淫荡的声音。身后的办公桌被顶弄的频率撞得震颤不止，抑制剂的玻璃针管在桌面上咕噜噜的滚，咔哒一声微妙的动静。两人之间的动作有短暂的停顿，李知勋颤巍巍的侧过脸，电脑屏幕上是他再熟悉不过的录音界面，已经开始有半分钟了。他吓得伸手就要去关掉录制，却被权顺荣半途截胡，双手被反剪握在身后，他不得不应付起Alpha突如其来的刁难。

“会被录进去的！唔…！”

“录下来更好，让大家都听听知勋叫得有多好听。”

李知勋脑海里飞快闪过流氓变态等字眼，还不等他骂出声，权顺荣就低下脑袋含住了他不知什么时候兴奋挺立的乳尖，于是他的思绪又乱成了一团浆糊。密闭的工作室有回音立体的效果，交合处黏膜摩擦出令人面红耳赤噗叽作响的粘腻水声，混杂着权顺荣深重的喘息，和李知勋时低时高的哼鸣。他似乎也有自己喘得的确很色的认知，刻意而为之的将声音压在喉咙里。

但逞强般的矜持也就到此为止，权顺荣松开被折磨得通红肿胀的乳首，那上边泛着一层透亮的水光，可怜得不行。他将李知勋的脑袋摁向自己，鼻尖蹭开湿透的后领，找到了散发碳酸甜味的源头。舌尖舔了舔，李知勋浑身一颤，然后他毫不犹豫咬开了Omega的腺体，将自己的信息素注入进去。

信息素随着时间的推移互相交融，他们是标记过的伴侣，有如一体般水到渠成。湿淋淋的穴肉无意识的吮咬挤压他的性器，舒服得权顺荣从尾椎到大脑都在战栗。这几乎是屡试不爽的法子，李知勋对他的信息素没有抵抗力，几乎是连人带羞耻心一起瓦解成了一捧糖浆。

这时候无论要求什么，李知勋往往都是愿意的。

“知勋，知勋呀，舒服吗？”

“咕呜…舒服……”

李知勋泪眼婆娑视线模糊一片，权顺荣的面容他看得不真切，全身的感官好似都凝在了下身，他怎么就是这样一副身子呢？

只有自己这么狼狈，他委委屈屈的想着，又控制不住被填满后愉悦的生理感受，权顺荣在磨他又浅又窄的生殖腔口，他明知道自己最受不了这个。

“腿再打开一点好不好？”

被桌椅禁锢的四肢活动不开，权顺荣的手掌卡在他的膝弯里，柔软的身骨被压折到极限，他甚至能隔着血肉感受到体内凶物律动的节奏。真是荒唐，都这么深了居然还要更进一步吗？

Omega为难的支支吾吾，发出了小猫一般的哼唧声，是他耍赖时惯用的伎俩。而权顺荣轻轻拍他的背，连哄带骗的又亲又蹭。于是他又真的往外打开了一点，乖巧而听话。

“知勋喜欢顺荣吗？”

Alpha似乎有用不完的伎俩，得到肯定的答复后的权顺荣得寸进尺，沉腰退出大半，只留着顶端卡在穴内，恶意的缓慢挤开柔嫩的腔肉。

“那这个呢？喜欢吗？”

他已然是食髓知味的身子，哪里受得住作弄。没撑到两秒就拧着腰要往下坐，又被把住了腰肢怎么也吃不到。李知勋急得呜咽，一时什么廉耻观念都到了九霄云外，他眼尾泪水一颗颗往外滚，底下被摩擦通红的小嘴也吮得殷勤，浑身都是湿透的。

“喜欢…都喜欢。喜欢顺荣…也喜欢被顺荣操……”

这世上多的是伤敌八百自损一千的蠢事，性爱中也是如此。权顺荣被他突如其来的告白与污言秽语撩拨得没了定力，捞着人窄腰就往里不要命似的顶。灵与肉的结合向来没有保持理智与规矩的，Omega充盈的汁水被操弄摩擦带出，湿淋淋的打湿了两人交合处周围的皮肤。

李知勋的高潮来得很急，那些敏感的穴肉越绞越紧，权顺荣不得不用十二分力去操开他，挤开那些挽留的紧致，最后抵进玫瑰花瓣似的娇嫩软肉里。

兴致的尽头就是两人都忘了几十分钟前信誓旦旦的承诺，李知勋小幅度颤抖着，眼前无法聚焦，他哭干了眼泪，眼角有清晰的泪痕。Alpha成结内射带来的刺激感受让他的余韵绵长而久居不下，他被持久的置于顶峰，懒倦得指尖都提不起力气。

那句话怎么说来着？

Alpha的嘴，骗人的鬼。

Omega感情论坛诚不欺我。

李知勋潦草的解决了他的发情期，生理上的堵塞一旦解决，灵感都戏剧化的顺势而来，就连权顺荣也开始忙得脚不沾地。

预览Demo发布的前一周权顺荣突然给他发送了一个音源文件，说是他自己担任制作的solo曲，想让李知勋帮忙润色。他忙得废寝忘食，将音源往Demo文件夹里一扔转头就忘了这么一回事。直到发布会上播放完预览，他不熟识的音乐流淌而出，他才想起有这么件事。

李知勋听得认真，激烈的鼓点和性感风的作曲编曲听起来有浓烈的权顺荣个人风格，副歌部分的伴奏却突兀的令他面红耳赤。不为别的，伴奏里的喘息呻吟虽然被掐头去尾的编辑处理，他还是听出了自己的声音。偏生坐在他边上的权顺荣还在跟着节奏摇晃，刻意的凑在他耳边用暧昧呢喃的语气哼唱。李知勋害羞得蜷缩手脚，底下此起彼伏的尖叫与快门声。

白炽光有些晃眼，他感到脸颊发烫。权顺荣的手指与他在镜头看不见的地方交缠，什么名与利啊，爱与欲啊，都不如当下了。

歌曲的末尾有老式唱片机吱吱呀呀的声音，他的目光里权顺荣嘴唇开合碰撞，李知勋闭上眼去听，那是全曲唯一温柔缱绻的一句唱词。

“I wish to exile in your body.”

END.


End file.
